


Happy Birthday, Joan

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera surprises Joan on her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"We're nearly there. It's okay. You're not going to fall."

Vera was leading a blindfolded Joan down the stairs. It was the older woman's birthday and after spending most of the morning in bed the two had taken a long bath together, taking it in turns to wash each other from head to toe.

Vera had insisted on leaving Joan to relax for a while on her own, before heading downstairs to get Joan's special birthday lunch prepared. Only when she was sure it was perfect did she go back to the bathroom for Joan, holding up the black satin bathrobe that matched her own, surprising the other woman by reaching up to quickly put the blindfold on her as she was busy tying it.

Vera led Joan to a chair at the head of the dining room table, taking the seat to her right before instructing the governor to remove the blindfold.

"Vera!" Joan gasped as she tried to take in the sight before her, "What have you done?!"

"Do you like it?" Vera asked eagerly, desperately hoping that she would.

"Oh. Vera. Of course I do. I mean..." she spread her hands out to indicate the table, "Look!"

Vera had prepared a small buffet lunch, consisting of all of Joan's favourite things. A pile of wrapped presents stood at the far end of the table, all perfectly wrapped and tied with ribbon and a cake took pride of place in the centre of the table.

"Did you make this yourself?" Joan asked in delight, leaning forward to take a closer look.

"I did," Vera replied, smiling.

The cake had been decorated with icing models. One side contained a small version of Bob, swimming on a patch of blue water. The other side of the cake contained models of Joan and Vera in their work uniforms, standing at either side of a replica of Joan's desk, phone, business card holder and pencils included.

"But...how did you...?"

"Practice!" Vera laughed, "And a lot of online tutorial videos. All those nights you were working late and I was here all by myself."

"And there was I imagining you lounging around in your fluffy slippers, watching TV and stuffing your face with chocolate!"

"Erm," Vera reddened, "I might have done some of that as well."

"By the look of all this, you more than deserved it," Joan said, placing her hand on Vera's and squeezing it gently.

The two smiled at each other for a moment before Vera pulled away, passing Joan a plate and telling her to dig in.

"The sooner you eat, the sooner you get to open your presents!" Vera said excitedly.

*

Once they had both eaten, deciding to save the cake for later, Vera cleared the table while Joan gathered the pile of presents together in front of her and waited impatiently for Vera to sit back down so she could open them.

"Come on, Vera!"

Vera grinned, "I can't believe how excited you are! I thought you hated birthdays?"

"Yes, I do. But I do rather enjoy presents!"

Vera laughed as she took a seat once more, "Well I hope you like these. Just so you know, they have a theme. And that theme is what your main present is."

"Oh. So where's my main present?"

"Ah," Vera smiled mysteriously, "I can't wrap that. But I will explain everything once you have opened these."

Joan reached for the nearest present and began to open it, smiling up at Vera. Once all of the packages were open, Joan's look turned to confusion as she looked at the row of items on the table, not quite understanding.

"Okay, Vera. What do I need with suncream, sandles, bikinis, sundresses, a frisbee, an inflatable ball, an inflatable goldfish and, um, a bucket and spade?"

Vera grinned, "I'm taking you to the beach!"

Joan's nose twitched, "The beach?"

"Yes! For the whole week!"

"But...erm...what about work?"

"I do the rotas, remember? We both have the week off!"

Joan still didn't look convinced.

"Joan," Vera reached for her hand across the table, "Remember when you told me that you haven't had a proper holiday since you were practically too young to remember it? Well, I'm taking you on one!"

"Oh, Vera. This is very kind of you, but..."

"It's okay, Joan. We'll be staying in a nice house right on the beach. Our own, private beach. We can do whatever we want. Whatever we want," Vera said pointedly.

"Oh," Joan looked a bit more interested, "Well, that does sound...intriguing..."

"Think of it, Joan. Plenty of sun, sea, sand...and other things beginning with s..."

Joan cleared her throat, "You mean se...?"

"Wait and see!" Vera teased, "All you have to do is remember that I am completely in charge this week. Now, go and get dressed. I have put some clothes out for you. Your suitcase is in the car already. I'll just pack all your presents up, and the cake, then I'll get dressed and we can go."

The mention of the cake reminded Joan, "Wait! What about Bob?"

"The neighbour is going to feed him. She's really quite nice Joan, you'd probably get on if you ever spoke to her."

"Hmm. Well, let's see how well she takes care of Bob first. If she does a good job I suppose I will have to say thank you, at least."

Vera nodded, pleased, as she put the cake in a plastic container so they could take it with them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Vera, this is...wonderful. Just wonderful," Joan gasped as she took in the house Vera had booked for them. Downstairs was open-plan, the back wall consisting of mostly glass, doors opening onto a large deck with patio furniture, barbecue, hot tub and outdoor shower. Wooden steps led down to a private beach leading to the bluest sea Joan had ever set eyes on.

Upstairs, the bedroom had a balcony containing comfortable-looking sunloungers as well as a small patio set.

"Right. Let's take our cases upstairs and get changed!" Vera said, leading the way.

A few minutes later the two headed back down the stairs, Joan pulling the hem of her floaty white top down self-consciously. Vera was wearing something similar in pale blue and both were wearing bikinis underneath.

"I'm not sure about this, Vera."

Vera turned to the other woman and took her hands in hers, "I know. But I'm not exactly brimming with confidence, either. We can leave our tops on if you want. But I thought it would be a good time to challenge ourselves. When nobody else can see us. Honestly, Joan, the only person who will see you in that bikini is me."

Joan smiled "You know that the only reason I'm even considering this is because I want to look at you in your bikini, don't you?"

Vera could not help blushing, "Yes, well, I can't say that I don't have a similar sort of motive..."

"Is that so?" Joan grinned, "In that case, what are we waiting for?"

Joan lead the way outside and Vera grabbed a pre-packed bag and followed her, stopping to get something from the fridge that she had arranged to be there waiting for them.

The two women headed down to the beach and put towels down on the warm sand before looking at each other expectantly.

"Go on, then, Vera. This was your idea, so you can go first," Joan nodded at the younger woman's top, waiting for her to remove it.

"Oh, no. That's not going to happen. At the same time?" Vera suggested.

"Okay. Fine. After three..."

They laughed as they counted in tandem before slowly removing their tops, revealing what was underneath inch by inch. Joan held the top in front of her nervously until Vera pulled it away, so she dropped down onto her towel and sat in a rather awkward-looking position, leaning forward to cover as much of herself as possible. Vera sat down next to her and placed their tops down behind her, so neither would be tempted to put them back on.

"Come on, Joan. Let me see."

"It's just...are you sure you got the right size? I mean, the top is a bit..." Joan sat up straight and cupped her breasts, looking down in confusion.

"It's supposed to be like that!" Vera giggled, "Have you never had a push-up bra before? Look, mine is the same."

Joan looked at Vera and realised that she was, indeed, correct. The two were wearing bikinis that were identical except for the colour - Joan's was red while Vera's was blue, both with shiny gold stitching around the edges. The bottoms were small, but not too small, and showed off their hips and legs to their full advantage. The tops had thin straps over the shoulders, and the cups pushed the breasts up until they both had an extremely daring cleavage.

Joan cleared her throat, beginning to feel a little embarrassed as Vera's eyes remained fixed on her chest.

"So, um, have you got any suncream in that bag of yours?"

"Of course I do," Vera rummaged around until she found it, "Would you like a hand applying it?"

"Nice try, Miss Bennett!" Joan laughed, "But you know very well what will happen if we start rubbing that into each other!"

"Yes, I do. And you know," Vera leaned closer to her and lowered her voice, "Sex on the Beach isn't just a drink, you know."

Joan laughed loudly as Vera poked her tongue out at her, then began applying lotion to her legs, taking her time because she was more than aware that Vera was watching, transfixed by the sight.

"I'd forgotten how long those things are. I'm not sure if I brought enough suncream to cover them!" she teased, earning a rather delicious eyebrow-raise from the other woman.

Vera put her hand back into the bag and began rummaging again, before starting to pull items out.

"Right. I'll sort these out while you're busy with that," she said, reluctantly tearing her eyes away from Joan's legs before taking a deep breath and beginning to inflate the colourful beach ball that Joan had unwrapped earlier.

*

"Finished!" Vera sighed eventually, slightly out of breath, "And I would have been done a lot quicker if you hadn't kept distracting me by pulling all those silly faces!"

Joan didn't reply, as she had been distracted by the second inflatable, which she had been busy blowing up.

"Just why do we need an inflatable goldfish again?" she asked.

"I thought you might miss Bob while we're away. So this will keep us company instead," Vera shrugged.

"You know, Vera, " Joan said, leaning forward to kiss her gently, "That is quite possibly one of the strangest, but sweetest, things I have ever heard."

Vera blushed and said, "So, how about we leave Bob here to mind our towels and go for a swim? Race you!"

Even with her head start Vera lost, Joan catching up easily with her long legs.

"Oh, come on!" Vera pouted, "You have an unfair advantage!"

"Well it serves you right for challenging me, my vertically challenged friend!" Joan laughed, kicking a spray of water over Vera.

"Right! That's it!" Vera shouted, laughing, before chasing after Joan in the shallow water.

Joan ran away from Vera, but paused to look over her shoulder, which gave the other woman a chance to catch up with her, running into her with a bump, causing them both to fall into the water with a splash, Vera landing squarely on top of Joan.

"Well, hello there," Joan drawled, sitting up with Vera on top and straddling her, "How nice to see you."

Vera reached up to put her arms around Joan's neck before kissing her lightly. She was about to pull back, but Joan held onto her tightly, one hand moving up her back and one down onto her bum. She kissed Vera deeply, her tongue pushing into her mouth as she pulled her closer.

"Mmmm," Joan moaned, as Vera responsed, "I think I'm going to enjoy the beach."


	3. Chapter 3

Joan and Vera spent the whole afternoon on the beach, swimming, chatting, reading and consuming the champagne and strawberries Vera had got from the fridge earlier. As dinner time approached they made their way onto the deck, where Joan refused to allow Vera to make dinner on her own, insisting on making the salad at least, while Vera busied herself with the barbecue.

They sat at opposite sides of the patio table to eat, Vera telling Joan about the different things she had found to do nearby.

"As we're here all week, I thought we could see at least some of the local area. Even if it's just for a day or two. At least we'll have something...erm...appropriate...to tell people at work when they ask what we did all week."

"Oh, I don't know," Joan grinned, "We could just tell them we lounged around on the beach wearing a very small amount of clothing, playing with an inflatable fish, and having as much hot, passionate sex as we could."

"Hmm," Vera said thoughtfully, "I don't think we've had sex of any kind yet, not since this morning anyway, never mind the hot, passionate sort..."

"The day isn't over yet, Vera!" Joan winked at her before raising her wine glass in a toast, which Vera clinked with her own.

"Here's to hot, pasionate sex!"

*

After they had finished eating dinner, Vera suggested that they go back down to the beach to watch the sunset. Joan nodded and smiled before reaching for her hand, leading the way down the steps and onto the sand below.

They sat down in the middle of the beach, Joan behind Vera with her legs and arms cradling her and her chin resting on top of the smaller woman's head. Vera's head was resting against Joan's chest, smiling as she made herself comfortable against the other woman's body.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Vera," Joan said in a low voice, "Seriously. I do have to admit that I wasn't sure at first, but I am having a really good time."

"Good. I like it when you enjoy yourself."

"I always enjoy myself when I'm with you. You know that, right?"

"I do now," Vera smiled, "And I'm very glad to hear it. Because I always enjoy myself when I'm with you."

Joan began to stroke Vera's stomach with her thumbs, through the thin material of her top, before she moved her hands underneath her top and up, brushing them over the bare skin underneath.

"I do think you have excellent taste in bikinis, by the way," she said, brushing one thumb over the material underneath Vera's breast.

"I'm very glad to hear it. I'm sure you'll like the others I have brought as well. One for every day. I only wrapped the first two. The rest are a surprise."

"Really?" Joan murmured in Vera's ear, "I look forward to seeing them. Actually, to be precise, I look forward to seeing you in them."

"And I'm looking forward to seeing you in them. As well as out of them, of course."

"I like the sound of that," Joan smiled into Vera's hair, "Especially that last part."

Vera turned her head so she could kiss Joan, then pulled back just long enough to turn around, straddling Joan's legs. Their lips met again and the kiss deepened, Joan pulling Vera's top off to reveal her bikini. Vera then copied her movements, taking Joan's top off and then running her hands over her shoulders and down, brushing them over her breasts gently, then around her back.

As Vera ran her fingers under the strap of the bikini top, Joan ran one of her hands through the smaller woman's hair. She moaned slightly as Vera unfastened her top and removed it, then moved her hands to her breasts. She began by cupping them, before rubbing her thumbs over her nipples, feeling them harden instantly. She kissed down Joan's neck, biting at the skin gently, making her way down to her breasts and taking a nipple into her mouth.

Joan moved her hands to the back of Vera's bikini top and unfastened it before pulling the straps down her shoulders and removing it completely. As Vera pulled away from her breast so she could smile up at Joan, Joan took the opportunity to flip the two of them over with one quick movement, before leaning down to kiss Vera passionately. Vera moaned into Joan's mouth and ran her hands down Joan's naked back to the small amount of fabric covering her bum. As her hands slipped underneath the material, Joan pulled her mouth away from Vera's.

"Vera!" she gasped, surprise in her voice, "What are you doing?!"

"What do you think i'm doing, Joan?" Vera whispered, starting to push the bikini bottoms down over the other woman's thighs.

"Here?" Joan asked, laughing.

"I told you," Vera replied, teasingly, as she flipped them over once again, so she was back on top of Joan, "Sex on the Beach isn't just a cocktail!"


End file.
